


The Man With No Name

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Urban Ghost Story
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-30
Updated: 2004-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man With No Name

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by miss_brandybuck.

Geoff flicked his tongue out and tasted salt on the skin under him. The man with no name flexed his back and moaned. He gasped as Geoff's cock pushed hard against his G spot, slick with lube. Geoff's hands were working their way from the shark's bare arse cheeks, so firm, so round, and over his thighs, his hips, to cup his balls. The shark groaned and pushed his pevis upwards, breathless as Geoff moved his hands slowly, so slowly, to stroke his pulsing, hard cock with his fingertips.

Shark thrust into Geoff's hand as hard as he could, and Geoff's answering thrust inside him sent a shock wave of intense pleasure through him. This was why he came back to the boy, over and over. No one could make him come like Shawcross, no one could take him so high, make him feel so good and _dirty_.

The lad had hands like no other, and Shark watched in an orgasmic daze as he spurted into those hands, his body rocking with convulsions, soon joined by Geoff's own cum exploding into his body. It was like having a champagne bottle explode in your arse, he thought, as the lad collapsed on top of him.

It would be another three weeks before Shark got that itch again and rang Geoff.

"Shawcross? I have to see you."


End file.
